


your body can't lie

by rikke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Businessman Oikawa Tooru, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikke/pseuds/rikke
Summary: Oikawa just wants to convince Miyagi General Hospital to do business with his company. Iwaizumi just wants to work in peace.





	your body can't lie

The day Oikawa Tooru first enters Miyagi General Hospital, he’s incredibly stressed and genuinely, awfully, deathly ill, which never happens. Common colds don’t take down Oikawa Tooru—Oikawa Tooru powers through all weaknesses. However, in this case, it’s after such a bad string of luck that when his business partner finally declares him a hazard in the office and orders him to the hospital, he finally gives in because if he can at least stop feeling like a sack of miserable trash held together by the seams, that will be one less awful thing he has to deal with.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, your doctor today,” the doctor says when he comes in the door. “What are your symptoms?”

Oikawa is too miserable to even protest the lack of pleasantries as he rattles off his symptoms. “I have a headache and I’ve thrown up three times and I think I have a fever,” he says, sitting upright by sheer willpower alone.

Iwaizumi snaps on latex gloves and begins prodding and poking at Oikawa, making him open his mouth to peer down it, forcing him to breathe as he presses a cold stethoscope to his lungs, so on and so forth.

Finally, he says, “Do you get sick often?”

Oikawa grimaces. “Not often,” he says, which is partially true. He does, actually, sometimes burn small fevers or get migraines when he’s under a lot of pressure, but he would hardly categorize that as sick—more of an inconvenience than anything.

The lights overhead flicker and Oikawa glowers up at them, daring them to go out on him because that would just be the icing on top of the cake.

“Don’t worry about them,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa realizes he’s been glaring at the fluorescent lights for awhile now. “They’re old. The hospital is looking into replacing them.”

“They better not go out while I’m here,” Oikawa snaps at the lights.

“Under a lot of stress lately?” Iwaizumi asks, scribbling something onto Oikawa’s file.

“How did you know?” Oikawa says, feeling even more miserable at being reminded of it. “We had a recall from one of our suppliers so now half our clients think we’re untrustworthy. We just lost a business deal with Karasuno Incorporated, and that was right after the one we lost with Shiratorizawa University, so we’re not even sure how we’re going to keep things running this month. I’ve been working overtime for the past four weeks. There’s a leak under my bathroom sink that the manager promised to fix ten days ago and still hasn’t, and it’s the worst when you wake up in the morning to go to the bathroom and step in a puddle of water. And now, I’m sick and feel like dying on top of all of that, so yeah, I’m a little stressed.” His throat hurts at the end of the rant.

Iwaizumi doesn’t look phased at all. “You need to relax and rest more,” he says. “Stress affects your body, weakens your immune system—you just have a cold. Take a few days off to sleep and you should be fine.”

“This isn’t because of stress,” Oikawa says, gesturing to himself. “I’m stressed _because_ I’m sick.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Your body can’t lie. Go home and sleep,” he prescribes.

“Did you hear what I just told you?” Oikawa demands less forcefully than he’d like to because he just doesn’t have the energy. “I can’t sleep—if I don’t close at least one deal, we’d be losing out on hundreds of thousands of yen,” he says. “It’s not like I can’t count on Kuroo—he makes more enemies than friends, don’t even get me started on the Nohebi deal.”

“You’re sick,” Iwaizumi says, completely unsympathetic to Oikawa’s problems. “Your brain isn’t even functioning at full capacity right now, and if you already lost so many business deals healthy, I guarantee you’ll be losing out on a hell of a lot more sick.” Since Oikawa is disgustingly ill, he doesn’t even have his usual good looks and charm to make the doctor feel bad about it. “You can take an ibuprofen for your headache but try not to do it on an empty stomach.”

“You’re the worst doctor I’ve ever had,” Oikawa tells him. “You could use this thing called diplomacy.”

Iwaizumi actually laughs at him. “You could use with a little less diplomacy and more honesty. Go home.”

Oikawa seethes all the way out of the hospital and onto the bus back to his apartment. It’s not until he gets inside that he decides he’s too tired to be mad and collapses in bed. Since it’s medically prescribed, he sleeps for three days, a little surprised with himself at how he can sleep eight hours at night and still take a mid-morning and mid-afternoon nap. By the end of three days, Oikawa feels perky and energetic, and decides that maybe Iwaizumi-sensei was right about some things because his brain is functioning at 110% capacity.

And thanks to Iwaizumi-sensei, Oikawa has a brilliant idea that he carries into the office on Monday.

“Miyagi General Hospital,” Oikawa declares, dropping a fat folder of research onto Kuroo’s desk.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Well you look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed,” he says. “So you listened to my advice and rested?”

“I followed doctor’s orders, and came up with a brilliant idea,” Oikawa corrects him.

Kuroo kicks back in his seat, propping his feet up on his desk, much to Oikawa’s disgust, and shrugs. “All right, let’s hear it.”

Oikawa and Kuroo met in their second year at business school. They were two of the youngest in their class, having entered straight out of undergrad, and had therefore been treated as children by all the rest of their older classmates—most of whom had already been working for quite some time or had businesses of their own.

Oikawa didn’t even particularly like Kuroo and would really classify him as more of a classmate than a friend. Kuroo, likewise, seemed to like pushing as many of Oikawa’s buttons as often as he could more than he liked anything else about Oikawa, so he was surprised when Kuroo proposed a partnership with him toward the end of their second year.

“I have a friend—”

“No one in their right mind would ever call you a friend,” Oikawa said.

“A close friend. You could even say a boyfriend,” Kuroo continued and waggled his eyebrows.

“Who in their right mind would date you?” Oikawa said.

“Future boyfriend then. I’m working on it,” Kuroo said, unperturbed. “Who is part of a technology startup. They started with video games, but have been talking about branching out into other areas, computer tech and so on, and I heard they have a problem—they can make the stuff, but they don’t know how to sell it. And I’m here thinking how many of these startup companies are out there? Probably tons,” he said. “So if you and I, the top grades in our class—”

“Excuse you,” Oikawa interrupted. “ _I_ am getting the highest grade. _You’re_ like number three or four or something,” he said.

“And the most ambitious as well,” Kuroo continued, “teamed up together and made our own company—a company to sell things from these startup tech companies to other companies that might need them, we could make a killing.”

Oikawa had thought about it for two whole weeks. He hardly wanted to take a chance on Kuroo, of all people, but it was true that there were tons of startup companies pioneering technology and innovation. It was also true that there were lots of other businesses that could certainly use them but didn’t necessarily want to take the risk of new technology. Oikawa also knew that he was a brilliant salesman with natural charisma and charm, and he wasn’t the top of his class for nothing. Oikawa hated to admit it, but Kuroo was, as annoying as he was, also smart in his own way and he had the connections. And so, he’d reluctantly agreed and they had started planning and setting up the business. Within three years, they had thirteen of the most promising startups as clients in not just Japan, but also China, and sold tech to all sorts of different businesses for them.

Their most recent endeavor was with a startup that had developed a new type of lighting for schools, corporate buildings, and so forth that was supposed to be better for eye strain of employees who were there for long hours, and was also green, energy-efficient, and would save a companies billions of yen in the long run. The unfortunate thing was that half the parts had been recalled due to a malfunction where certain lights under certain circumstances might explode. Although the company had fixed the problem, they’d had problems selling them ever since.

“We should try selling them at Miyagi General Hospital,” Tooru says. “I didn’t even think about hospitals, but when I was there, the lights kept flickering. The doctor said they’re looking into replacing some of them since they’re old.”

“I’m listening,” Kuroo says.

“That’s it,” Oikawa says. “We sell the lights to this hospital. Maybe more than one hospital if this sale goes well.”

“Oh, I thought there was going to be more,” Kuroo says, giving him that irritating grin that makes Oikawa want to smack it off his face, and shakes his head. “Well, if that’s all you have. I still think we should move on to—”

“Do you even know how much we lost because of those lights?” Oikawa interrupts. “We are going to make at least _one_ sale so help me, and this hospital is already in the market. It’s a sure thing.”

Kuroo holds up both his hands in surrender. “All right, all right. If you really want to waste your time, go for it. I won’t stop you.”

Oikawa glares at him and jabs at him with his binder. “Get the paperwork ready. I’m going to the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa hasn’t sold much to hospitals before mostly because medical technology is a pain to sell—there’re tons of regulations and testing and everything has to get approved by everyone from the physicians up to the board of directors. But in this particular case, he’s not trying to sell the board new heart monitors—just new lights.

He sweet talks some of the receptionists into showing him to the correct wing, and finds himself sitting at a large desk in front of a smiling, silver-haired man.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi,” the man introduces himself. “Director of Materials Management.”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa introduces himself and holds out his business card for Sugawara to take.

Sugawara glances down at the business card and then back up at Oikawa. “So what can I help you with, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa turns up the charm. “I came to your hospital a few days ago—I had a cold,” he says. “But when I was there, I noticed the lights kept flickering, and the doctor mentioned the hospital might need new lights. I happen to represent a company that manufactures these eco-lights that are wonderful for eye strain—I’m sure, at a hospital, you have doctors and nurses here all the time who would appreciate that. They’re energy-efficient and would save you billions of yen in the long run. If you have time, I can run through some of the finer details with you.”

Sugawara holds up a hand before Oikawa can present him with the folder he’d prepared for the preliminary presentation.

“We can even provide samples if you’d like,” Oikawa says quickly, sensing his quarry slipping away. He ups the wattage on his smile. “We’ll install them in just a few rooms for a testing period if you’d like—”

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, the thing is, it’s only one particular Urgent Care wing of the hospital that needs its lights replaced,” Sugawara says. “The rest we replaced just a few years ago, and we’re happy with the results, so we’ll probably just—”

“Please just consider it,” Oikawa says in his most Innocently SincereTM voice. He can feel himself losing the sale already, and that stress migraine he’d just gotten rid of coming back.

The door opens just then, interrupting whatever Sugawara’s eminent rejection. “Suga, we’re going on lunch break. Are you ready to go?”

Oikawa finds himself staring at two men dressed in green scrubs. The first doctor is shorter and the one who spoke. The second is, “Iwaizumi-sensei?” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi squints at him for a moment before his brow unfurls. “Oikawa-san,” he says. “You look much better.”

Oikawa flashes a smile at him. “Thanks to you, sensei,” he says.

“Oh, were you Iwaizumi’s patient?” Sugawara asks, getting up from his desk. He’s lost his apologetic look of eminent rejection, and now looks pleased again.

“Yes, and he did a great job curing me,” Oikawa says, half because it’s true, and half to butter them up.

“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi asks, looking between Oikawa and Sugawara.

“He’s trying to sell us some lights,” Sugawara says, smiling. “For your wing, actually. It must be getting pretty bad if a sick patient noticed.”

“Sick patients will especially notice,” Oikawa pipes up. “The lights were giving me a headache with the flickering, so I’m sure you might even get more patients if you switch to ours. Just give it a chance.”

“Who’s this salesman?” the other doctor asks.

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa says, retrieving another set of business cards to hand one to Iwaizumi and one to the other doctor.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sawamura Daichi,” the other doctor introduces himself. “So lunch?” he says to Sugawara.

“Sorry, we’ll have to postpone this chat,” Sugawara says to Oikawa. “Let me look over your documents and I’ll give you a call if we’re interested.” He’s already turning to go.

“Ah, is Iwaizumi-sensei going too?” Oikawa blurts out.

“Obviously,” Iwaizumi says, raising an eyebrow.

“Then let me buy your lunch,” Oikawa says. If he can’t talk Sugawara into it now, he can wait for another chance at lunch. People always loosen up over food—Oikawa has wined and dined a variety of different customers and he’s practically perfected the art of being the charming dinner companion. He’s at least got an excuse to buy Iwaizumi lunch. “You cured me in three days, after all. Please.”

Sugawara and Sawamura both look at Iwaizumi who stares at Oikawa and then shrugs. “We’re only going to the cafeteria,” he says.

“I’ll buy you lunch at the cafeteria then.” Oikawa puts his most winning smile on. “I’ve always wanted to try hospital food anyway.”

The other three exchange a glance and Sugawara laughs first. “Well, that’s the first time I’ve heard someone say they want hospital food. Why not?”

Oikawa gives himself an internal fist pump as he follows them out the door.

 

* * *

 

It takes him approximately all of thirty seconds to figure out that Sugawara and Sawamura are a couple. Sawamura’s hand hovers along Sugawara’s back, and Sugawara pays for both their meals.

So Oikawa ends up sitting next to Iwaizumi across from Sugawara and Sawamura with a tray of hospital food. He decides not to risk the sushi but opts for the curry like Iwaizumi, since he figures the doctor must have eaten here often enough to know what is and isn’t good on the menu.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi grunts and digs in as soon as they sit down, apparently not one for small talk.

Oikawa focuses his attention on the other two. “So have you been together long?” he asks.

“Wow, you noticed right away,” Sugawara says, delighted as he breaks his wooden chopsticks and stirs the udon noodles he chose.

Sawamura grins. “It took Iwaizumi six months and then only because we told him,” he says. “But to answer your question, we’ve been together since high school.”

“Since high school? So you’re high school sweethearts?” Oikawa smile and from there on, it’s easy sailing. He’s a master of small talk and kissing ass, and he’s been told he’s a great listener, and he draws on all his skills when he has a deal on the line. He manages to find out, within one lunch hour, that the two had met in high school, hit it off, and been together since. They were that disgustingly sweet, mature couple that had decided to go to the same university and move in together, and Sugawara had more or less gotten a job as an assistant at the hospital straight out of university. While Sugawara worked his way up the corporate ladder, Sawamura had studied himself through medical school. By the time he’d finished his residency, passed all the exams and licensing, and graduated into being a full-fledged physician, Sugawara had already been Director of Materials Management for two years. They had a little apartment together and were married in all but name.

Oikawa, in turn, tells them about himself—his family—parents, sister, and beloved nephew, his business with Kuroo, the series of unlucky events that had led to him going to the hospital in the first place. Sugawara laughs out loud at his description of Kuroo and swears up and down that Sawamura would either hate or love him.

But at the end of the conversation, Sugawara is still on the fence about the lights.

“I really wish I could help, Oikawa,” Sugawara says, taking a last sip of his udon soup. “But we’ve ordered lights with the same company for so long, and the last time I spoke to them, I told them we’d need lights for the Urgent Care wing soon.” He looks actually apologetic as he sets his spoon down. “But you know what? I think you should go on a date with Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi, who has been collecting used napkins and chopstick paper from the whole table into his tray to throw away, stops in his tracks. “What?” he says. For most of the conversation, he’d quietly listened and nodded occasionally but let Sugawara and Oikawa do most of the talking. Oikawa had almost completely forgotten about him before Sugawara mentioned him again.

“Oh come on, it’s been so long since you dated anyone, and look at him, he’s so cute,” Sugawara says, gesturing to Oikawa who is just as startled at the sudden invitation, but smiles automatically because he’s being called cute.

“Stop trying to set me up,” Iwaizumi grunts, his ears turning red. “He’s my patient.”

“He saw you once over a cold,” Sugawara says. “He’s hardly your patient, and anyway, there’s no rules against dating patients.” He turns to Oikawa. “Iwaizumi is normally a lot more fun than this—he’s just coming off a graveyard shift so he’s grumpy, but he’s such a good guy. All the nurses gush about him—”

“They _don’t_ —”

Sugawara ignores Iwaizumi’s protest. “And very handsome too,” he continues. “He might be a little rusty in dating since it’s been years since he went on a date.”

“I’m busy,” Iwaizumi says.

“It doesn’t stop the rest of us,” Sugawara says.

Sawamura laughs. “He’s got you there.”

“So if you’re interested…” Sugawara gives Oikawa a significant look. It’s obvious that he’s fond of Iwaizumi, Oikawa thinks. They’re obviously good friends, and he could possibly use this to his advantage.

“I’ll go on one date,” Oikawa suggests. “If Iwaizumi-sensei will test out my lights. At least sample them,” he bargains. It’s not necessarily Oikawa’s preferred method—he doesn’t mind treating a potential client to dinner although he prefers to be clear with his boundaries so no one gets any wrong ideas about Oikawa wanting any type of relationship outside of a business relationship. But he’s desperate, and from his brief interactions with the doctor, Iwaizumi doesn’t seem the type who would take advantage.

“Deal,” Sugawara says, shooting his hand out to shake.

Iwaizumi shoves his chair back. “I said, I’m not interested,” he says. He grabs both his tray and Oikawa’s tray and takes them away to bus. He doesn’t come back to the table, stalking out of the cafeteria.

“He’s just embarrassed,” Sugawara says. “He likes you. I can tell.” He winks at Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa has never really had to work for dates. He’s blessed with good looks so he’s had girls vying for his attention since junior high. When he got older and realized he was just as, if not more into the boys, it had been equally as easy to pick up dates—though if Oikawa is honest, they’re really just a string of first dates or, more occasionally, one-night-stands. He’s just not in a place where he really wants a relationship—those are easy and he can get one whenever he wants. He’d rather focus his energy on the success of his business which is significantly more difficult. He always thinks that one day, when he meets the right person, he’ll just know and date them and marry them and that’ll be fine. But in the meanwhile, it’s both more fun and more of a challenge to work on his business deals.

Iwaizumi Hajime, however, happens to fit into the business category.

“Hey are you still at the hospital?” Kuroo asks when Oikawa picks up his call. “We have that meeting with Nekoma Tech.”

“Yeah, I’m leaving now,” Oikawa says as he heads to the hospital restroom to wash his hands before going to meet Kuroo.

“So did you get the deal?” Kuroo asks.

“Not yet,” Oikawa balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he washes his hands. “The guy in charge of purchases says they already have another company, but I have a way in,” he says.

“How?”

“He’s trying to set me up with his friend,” Oikawa says, formulating the plan in his mind. “It’s that doctor I saw last time who works in that wing. I bet if I take Iwaizumi on a nice date and he likes me, he’ll help change the director’s mind.” He dries his hands on a paper towel.

“You’re going to date a guy just for business?” Kuroo asks.

“You make it sound so bad,” Oikawa says. “I’m not lying to him or anything—I said I’d go on a date if they try our lights, and it’ll just be one date. He’ll say great things about me and our product to Sugawara, and he gets to take me out—win-win situation for everyone.”

“So when’s the date?” Kuroo asks.

“He hasn’t agreed to one yet,” Oikawa says. “But don’t worry, he will.” He tosses the paper towel in the bin. “Anyway, text me the address. I’m heading over.”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa puts his plan into action the next day. He shows up at the hospital again with a bouquet of flowers, which all the nurses coo over, but fail to tell him that Iwaizumi is booked full of patients that morning until he’s already outside his office. He feels a bit stupid, checking work emails on his phone while he sits in the waiting room, glancing up every time someone walks by the door, and wastes three hours that way before Iwaizumi finally walks past.

Oikawa jumps to his feet and rushes toward the doctor before he can get away. “Iwaizumi-sensei!” he calls.

Iwaizumi turns at his name, but grimaces as soon as he sees Oikawa. “You don’t look sick,” he says when Oikawa comes up to him.

“I’m not,” Oikawa says and puts on his sweetest smile, big-eyed with just the right amount of teeth to make him look innocent and cute. “I’m here to see you.”

Iwaizumi, to Oikawa’s surprise, doesn’t seem charmed at all, but makes a face. “If you’re not sick, go home,” he says and continues walking down the hallway again, forcing Oikawa to jog to catch up to him.

“Iwaizumi-sensei!” Oikawa calls again, falling into step next to him. “I brought these for you,” he says, holding out the flowers.

“No thanks,” Iwaizumi says. He has a clipboard and file tucked under one arm and he actually speeds up his walking so that Oikawa also has to speed up to keep pace.

“I got them just for you, though.” Oikawa pouts, keeping stride when Iwaizumi speeds up again, thrusting the flowers out at him. “Come on. Accept them and go on a date with me?”

“Not interested,” Iwaizumi says. Unfortunately for him but lucky for Oikawa, they get to the nurse’s station and he has to pause to drop off his file. Iwaizumi ignores Oikawa, opening the file on the counter and scribbling something completely indecipherable in doctor writing on it. It’s something so completely ordinary, but it’s the first time that Oikawa notices how huge his arms are, made obvious from the green scrubs and the way his forearm flexes from holding the pen. “Can you input those notes when you get a chance, Miyabe-san?” he asks one of the nurses who smiles and blushes.

“Of course, Iwaizumi-sensei,” she says, flipping her hair over one shoulder and taking the folder from him. “Sorry we had to give you so many patients this morning, but Kawashima-sensei is out sick today.”

Iwaizumi smiles back, warm and unguarded. “I’m happy to take them,” he says. “That’s what I’m here to do.”

The way that smile lights up his face is what makes Oikawa realize that Iwaizumi is actually quite good-looking. He’s not exactly the type who gets double takes the way Oikawa does, but he’s handsome and athletic in the way that suggests he spends a lot of time lifting at the gym. But more than that, he moves with a sort of casual confidence like he’s sure of his every move. Oikawa overthinks and calculates almost everything he does from the exact way his hair is styled to frame his face the way he wants it to, to the way his smile is supposed to look to express exactly what he wants it to—he doesn’t think he’s ever had a single day in his life where he hasn’t calculated everything about himself and the way he appears and the things he’s going to say to charm someone, whereas Iwaizumi clearly doesn’t have a calculating bone in his body. It’s incredibly attractive and refreshing—he’s never met a person so sure of himself before.

“Why not?” Oikawa whines. “I promise it’ll be so much fun—I’ll plan the whole thing. It’ll be the best date you’ve ever been on.”

“Look, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi turns to him. “I’m just not interested in you. You’re not my type,” he says point blank, which is 1) the meanest thing anyone has ever said to Oikawa, and 2) must certainly be untrue because Oikawa _knows_ Iwaizumi’s ears turned red when Sugawara suggested going on a date with him the day before. “Have a good day.”

He’s so shocked that he can’t even come up with a proper response before Iwaizumi is walking away again.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa sulks for a grand total of two days, too shocked at the stinging rejection before he decides he can’t just let it go even if Iwaizumi Hajime is clearly a man with poor taste. HIs pride is at stake now, and even if this is more difficult than originally anticipated, Oikawa has always enjoyed a good challenge.

When he goes back to the hospital, it takes flirting with a group of nurses for fifteen minutes before Oikawa manages to get a copy of Iwaizumi’s shift schedule for the week.

He then goes up to Sugawara’s office and after the usual amount of small talk, gets to business. “What does Iwaizumi-sensei like?” he asks.

Sugawara immediately perks up and leans across his desk. “You’re really interested?” he asks.

Oikawa nods. “I like him,” he says. “But he refuses to go on a date with me. Why? Does he really not like me?”

Sugawara smiles at him in a way that can only be described as motherly. “He can be stubborn,” he says. “But don’t worry, I’ll help you win him over. First, his favorite food is agedashi tofu.” He gives Oikawa a list of things that includes his favorite foods (agedashi tofu), his favorite movies (Godzilla), his favorite sports (volleyball), and ends with advice. “Just be yourself,” he says. “You already have the upper hand. Iwaizumi likes taking care of people, and you’re a patient.”

“He likes taking care of people, huh,” Oikawa says, turning this new piece of information over in his mind.

“Of course,” Sugawara says. “He’s always been like that. You should see how many of the younger staff idolize him. He uses his break times to tutor the new residents.” He sighs and shakes his head. “That’s why he has no time to date.” He smiles at Oikawa. “I’m glad you’re interested. Not enough people are persistent enough to stick around.”

There are so many people who hold Iwaizumi is such high regard, that Oikawa feels a little guilty—like he’s unworthy of scoring even one date with the doctor. But, he reminds himself, they need the deal for the company, and he’ll make sure Iwaizumi has a good time. Just one date isn’t such a big deal.

And speaking with Sugawara has given Oikawa an idea. It’ll be difficult on his body, but it’ll be worth the pay out.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi grimaces as soon as he opens the door and sees Oikawa perched up on the examination table in nothing but his underwear and a flimsy patient’s robe. “Oikawa, what are you doing here again? What is it this time?” he asks.

“My knee,” Oikawa says. He purposefully put several hours of work into it at the gym the night before until it throbbed and he had to wear his knee brace.

“What did you do to it?” Iwaizumi asks when he sees the brace. His expression immediately goes from annoyed to concerned and professional as he skims over Oikawa’s file. He puts down the file a moment later and shifts Oikawa’s robe so he can see the brace.

His hands touch the brace and Oikawa shivers, partially from the touch and partially because it’s cold in the room and he’s wearing next to nothing.

“I was working out and my old volleyball injury acted up,” Oikawa says. It’s not a lie either—he used to play volleyball in high school and, for awhile, even considered going pro until he injured his knee. Now, it only bothered him when he worked out for too long.

“You played volleyball?” He can hear the tiny flicker of interest in Iwaizumi’s voice.

“I was a setter,” Oikawa says. “I thought about playing professionally after high school, even, until I got this injury.” He looks down at Iwaizumi who is still bent over his knee. “Did you ever play any sports?”

Iwaizumi grunts. “I played volleyball in high school too,” he says. “Wing spiker.”

“That suits you,” Oikawa says, which finally gets Iwaizumi to look up at him.

“Why do you say that?” he asks.

“You’ve got the arms,” Oikawa says with a flirty smile.

Iwaizumi actually rolls his eyes at him.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Oikawa says, unable to keep silent anymore.

“Did you just use that line on me?” Iwaizumi answers.

Oikawa gapes, unable to think of an immediate come back.

“I’m going to take your brace off now,” Iwaizumi says, ignoring Oikawa and unstrapping the brace. His fingers are thick and warm on his skin, gentle, and Oikawa winces when the brace comes off. Iwaizumi frowns as he looks at it. “What did you do to cause this?”

“I already told you I just overworked it a little too much yesterday,” Oikawa says. “I had a torn meniscus before.”

Iwaizumi gently probes different points in his knee, asking Oikawa about how much it hurts and where. “It should be fine in a few days. You aggravated your old injury,” he says after a few minutes. “Keep wearing the brace and try not to put too much pressure on your knee.”

Oikawa nods.

“Do you need me to prescribe painkillers?” Iwaizumi asks, strapping on the brace for him again. He adjusts it until Oikawa can feel the support around his knee, but not so tight that it’s suffocating.

Oikawa shakes his head. “I can just take a Tylenol if it gets bad.”

Iwaizumi straightens up. “All right then. You’re free to go.” He scribbles some notes into Oikawa’s file and gets up.

“Wait, Iwa—Iwaizumi-sensei,” Oikawa says.

When Iwaizumi reaches for the door handle anyway, Oikawa scrambles off the patient table only to wince as his feet hit the ground and pain shoots through his knee.

“Be careful,” Iwaizumi snaps. He’s by Oikawa’s side, helping him up until he’s sitting back on the table. “What did I just say about keeping pressure off that knee?”

“I just—let’s go out again,” Oikawa says. “Let me thank you for this.”

“We didn’t go out last time,” Iwaizumi says.

“Well, we can go out this time,” Oikawa bargains. “What’s your type? If I’m not your type, I’ll try to be more like your type.” It might be a combination of very real pain and Iwaizumi’s uncrackable facade because even though Oikawa went into this with every intention of one date and a business deal, he feels very truly desperate.

“People don’t change,” Iwaizumi says. “And even if they did, you shouldn’t change yourself for someone else.”

“But I really like you,” Oikawa says. “I really really like you.”

Iwaizumi sighs. “If this is about the lights, I’ll let you test them in my office and one of the examination rooms—if it works out, I’ll talk to Sugawara.”

“Really?” Oikawa asks.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi says. “Now can you go? I have another patient.”

OIkawa gets up. “What about our date?” he asks, hopeful. He’s happy about the lights, but he actually genuinely wants to go on a date with Iwaizumi because the doctor is handsome and hot and caring, and most of all, a challenge.

“I said I’m not interested. Don’t push it if you want the lights,” Iwaizumi says.

“But—”

“Lights,” Iwaizumi threatens. He all but shoves Oikawa out of the office and follows him out. He’s already heading down to another room by the time OIkawa turns around.

Oikawa has technically gotten what he came for, but it’s only half-satisfying because he wants something else more now.

 

* * *

 

Since the lights need to get installed, Oikawa has a perfect excuse to drop by the hospital the next couple of days, but Iwaizumi ends up in some complicated triple-shift situation and claims to be spending all his break time taking naps in the on-call room. Oikawa only catches glimpses of him hurrying off to different places even when he loiters at the hospital, claiming that he’s overseeing the electricians installing the new lights.

For someone who has lectured Oikawa twice now about overworking, Iwaizumi sure doesn’t follow his own advice. When Oikawa gets directed to the on-call room for the third time in two days, he goes with every intention of at least lecturing Iwaizumi back.

He steps into the tiny, cramped room. “Iwaizumi-sensei, if you’re trying to avoid me…”

Oikawa goes quiet when he’s greeted by the sound of soft snores. As his eyes adjust to the dim light in the room, it’s obvious Iwaizumi is telling the truth. The doctor lays on a cot that was made for a much smaller person than Iwaizumi. Even in his sleep, he looks exhausted. There’s scruffy stubble on his chin, and dark shadows beneath his eyes. He’s still wearing ugly green scrubs with a yellowish stain on the front, and he smells like disinfectant.

Oikawa watches him for a moment, and then he leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him. Instead of going home or to the office, though, he walks down a few blocks to a restaurant he’d researched a few days ago based on Sugawara’s tip. He orders and takes the food to-go, and altogether, it takes about twenty minutes before he’s heading up the elevator to the on-call room again.

Iwaizumi is still sleeping when he enters, and he’s so tired he doesn’t even wake when Oikawa trips over a chair and nearly drops his carefully chosen bento. According to Iwaizumi’s schedule, he still has twenty minutes unless he gets paged so Oikawa carefully unboxes everything, laying it out on the table beside the cot. Within minutes, the room smells like hot food, and sure enough, a few minutes later, Iwaizumi’s stomach lets out a loud gurgle and he groans, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says when he stops yawning long enough to see him.

“Good morning, Iwa...Iwa-san,” Oikawa says. “Or afternoon, actually.”

“Is that food?” Iwaizumi says. He’s apparently tired enough not to notice Oikawa shortening his name.

“For you,” Oikawa says. He presents Iwaizumi with a bowl of rice and chopsticks, and Iwaizumi must really be hungry because he doesn’t even say anything mean at all before he’s drawing up a chair to the table and digging in. He practically inhales the food—as he should since they’re all things he likes according to Sugawara. His eyes actually light up when he sees the agedashi tofu.

Oikawa finds himself smiling watching him eat. There’s just something incredibly attractive about the way he so unabashedly enjoys himself—that straight-forward honesty that’s so refreshing about him.

Within minutes, Iwaizumi has demolished everything, and Oikawa does his best cementing himself into Iwaizumi’s good graces by it handing Iwaizumi a bottle of chilled barley tea from the vending machine—not the homiest, but the best he can do on short notice. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to mind, sipping at it slowly and watching Oikawa.

“What?” Oikawa asks, feeling suddenly shy under the full weight of Iwaizumi’s attention. He’s never had it before, he realizes. Even when he was Iwaizumi’s patient, Iwaizumi always paid more attention to Oikawa’s body and his symptoms than him as a person. His gaze is as deliberate as everything else about him, and Oikawa feels like he’s being stripped bare, and he just hopes that whatever Iwaizumi sees beneath it all is good.

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi says.

“You should take care of yourself, Iwa-san,” Oikawa says and smiles, looking down at his knees. “Especially if you’re going to give patients that advice.”

He hears Iwaizumi exhale but when he looks up, Iwaizumi has a constipated look on his face. “When was the last time you got sleep?” he asks.

Oikawa doesn’t expect the sudden question. “I sleep every night,” he says.

“How many hours?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Enough,” Oikawa answers.

“Are you skipping sleep because you keep coming here?” Iwaizumi asks point-blank. It’s actually a little scary how good he is at reading Oikawa.

In fact, in the last week since he recovered from his cold, Oikawa has been sleeping an average of four hours a day because it takes time to visit the hospital on top of all his other work. Oikawa isn’t about to sacrifice his work, so the only other thing he can sacrifice is sleep.

“Maybe if Iwa-san would go on a date with me, I wouldn’t have to,” Oikawa answers.

Iwaizumi frowns. “Do you want a nap?” he asks, gesturing to the empty cot behind him. The offer is tempting but Oikawa shakes his head.

“Can’t, I still have a meeting to prepare for—” Oikawa stifles a yawn. Now that Iwaizumi’s reminded him, he does feel tired but he almost always feels that way. “Don’t worry about me, Iwa-chan,” he says and flashes Iwaizumi peace signs with both hands.

“What did you just call me?” Iwaizumi says.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says cheerfully—it’s a childish nickname, and successfully directs Iwaizumi’s attention away from his health. “It’s cute,” he says and smiles. “Like you.” He helps as Iwaizumi begins repacking all the empty boxes again.

Iwaizumi just grimaces more. “Thanks,” he says finally. “For the food.” He glances down at his watch. “I have to go back to work,” he says and gets to his feet.

“Take care of yourself, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi’s frown deepens as he reaches for the door. “You too,” he says finally and is gone.

 

* * *

 

OIkawa visits him three more times during Iwaizumi’s horrendous two week crunch time, which he finds out is a result of some doctors taking scheduled time off while others take unscheduled sick time off—down with that same cold that had brought Oikawa in a few weeks ago. Iwaizumi looks more haggard every time, but also less opposed to seeing Oikawa because Oikawa is smart enough to keep bribing him with food.

It’s really all right that Iwaizumi doesn’t have much downtime since Oikawa has gotten progressively busy too. Kuroo, as annoying as he is, takes their business seriously and since he doesn’t believe that Oikawa’s Miyagi Hospital deal will actually work out, he’s moved on to working with an emerging biotech company just starting to make a name for itself with supplements. It means more paperwork and presentations to put together, and research that they have to do into potential clients who will buy their products. Since Oikawa’s not sure how long it will take for Iwaizumi to cave, in the meantime, he and Kuroo get busy drawing up the documents and putting together presentations.

Between talking to various acquisitions directors, scheduling presentations and networking dinners, Oikawa finds himself begrudgingly on a business dinner with Ushijima Wakatoshi, the young head of the agricultural department at Shiratorizawa University. While Ushijima is certainly brilliant in his field, a genius who had made it to department chair while still in his late twenties, early thirties—Oikawa doesn’t know or care—he’s also incredibly arrogant about it and in a way that’s _not_ arrogant, which somehow makes it all the more irritating. Oikawa had met him a year ago at a university event where he’d been hoping to sell the school a new wireless connection system that one of his represented tech companies had developed. Instead, he’d found himself sucked into a conversation with Ushijima who had lectured him for nearly an hour about the state of agriculture in Japan, and the people from the acquisitions department he’d actually been trying to reach had slipped away.

Oikawa vowed never to speak to him again, but unfortunately, this time around, Kuroo has signed on a new biotech company that develops vitamins for livestock. Even more unfortunately, the only people they know who might be in the market for such a thing is the agricultural department that Ushijima is now a part of.

And so Oikawa finds himself pasting on his fakest smile across the table from Ushijima, zoning out whatever he’s saying about cows, and trying to balance the line of his alcohol consumption so that Ushijima is less suicidally boring but not so much that Oikawa can’t pitch his vitamin supplements.

“Your department needs healthy cows or whatever so you can do your research,” Oikawa says. “These vitamin supplements that my client has developed are really good for them. They’ve been tested on Hokkaido, and I can show you the statistics—they’ve gained weight, they’re healthier, they produce more milk—”

“My department does research,” Ushijima says. “Our animals need to be pure of all chemicals except what we put in them.”

“They’re not chemicals—they’re vitamins,” Oikawa answers, waving a hand. “Literally vitamins that the cows should be getting through their diet—”

“Then why would I still need them?” Ushijima says.

“Because like all humans, most living organisms don’t eat enough of the needed vitamins through their daily diets,” Oikawa snaps.

“That’s a false assumption,” Ushijima says. “For example, I balance all of my nutritional intake every day to make sure I have everything I need to flourish, as all of my animals do,” he says. “You should stop drinking so much alcohol, by the way,” he says. “It’s unhealthy for your liver, which you’d know if you’d studied agriculture—in fact, we’ve been doing research about...”

It takes all of Oikawa’s restraint not to stomp out of the restaurant as Ushijima begins telling him about cow liver research.

He can’t help but think how nice pitching to Iwaizumi had been. Even though Iwaizumi had taken a bit of convincing to try out the lights, he’d accepted without feeling the need to lecture Oikawa about eye health, _and_ talking to him was nice even if Oikawa really hadn’t had too many extended conversations with him. At least he has a sense of humor unlike Ushijima.

By the time Oikawa has suffered through two hours of Ushijima, he’s drunk more alcohol than he planned and wanted nothing more than to collapse into his bed at home. He has, however, managed to talk Ushijima into taking the informational pack Oikawa had prepared to look through and consider.

Oikawa has never been so eager to finish dinner before. They’re exiting the restaurant and Oikawa is figuring out how he can get out of walking to the nearest train station with Ushijima when he comes face-to-face with Iwaizumi who has just come out of the convenience store next door.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says and his gaze shifts from Oikawa to Ushijima who comes out after him, still talking about cows.

“You should come by and see our cows,” Ushijima says. “I’d be glad to give you a tour.”

Iwaizumi shrugs and begins walking past Oikawa.

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says, grabbing his elbow. “It’s not what you think. I’m just meeting with Ushijima for business.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says.

“Really, Iwa-chan, he works for Shiratorizawa University—”

“I’m the Chair of the Department of Agriculture,” Ushijima says.

“No one cares, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa snaps and continues explaining. “I was just pitching him these vitamins that a biotech company we have a contract with is developing.”

“I said I believe you,” Iwaizumi says. “I’m coming off a double shift so I’d like to go home.” He looks down at Oikawa’s hand, still curled tight into the fabric of his shirt.

Oikawa quickly lets go. “Right, of course,” he says and gives Iwaizumi a tentative smile. “I’ll come and see you tomorrow?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’d rather you got some rest. You look like shit,” he says.

“Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa squawks, even though he’s relieved that Iwaizumi truly seems to believe him.

“Good night. Get some rest,” Iwaizumi says and continues walking.

“Is he another client?” Ushijima asks.

“Kind of,” Oikawa says. But the way his heart had dropped when he thought Iwaizumi might think he was dating someone else, the way Oikawa thought he could stand there forever doing as little as just holding onto Iwaizumi’s arm and loving even that tiny bit of contact, the way he immediately noticed the conbini bento Iwaizumi bought and how it’s not nearly a balanced enough diet, and the way Oikawa is already planning what he should bring Iwaizumi for lunch tomorrow to compensate—he knows it’s gone past just a business relationship long ago.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to his drinking, Oikawa wakes up hungover and regrets ever scheduling an early morning meeting the next day with their attorney. He powers through the paperwork their attorney brought over, but even then, it’s almost noontime by the time they’re finished. He almost caves and goes home to nap, but he’d already told Iwaizumi he planned to see him, and even if Iwaizumi hadn’t exactly agreed, he didn’t want him to think Oikawa was a flake. So Oikawa is still nursing a pounding headache when he stops by Iwaizumi’s favorite restaurant to pick up food. He also stops by the small grocery store next door and picks out a few ugly but fresh apples so Iwaizumi gets some vitamins.

Oikawa is tired enough that even though Iwaizumi seems to be free for once and willing to chat, he nods and smiles his way through whatever Iwaizumi grunts at him that afternoon. The empty cot behind him looks so tempting, Oikawa wants to just go lie in it for just a moment, but he has to make a good impression.

“Fine.”

“What?” Oikawa asks when he realizes Iwaizumi has said something that actually requires a real response.

“I said I’ll go on one date with you,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa wakes up completely. “Really?” he asks. He’s never gone from half-asleep to completely awake so fast before. “It’ll be the best date ever! Don’t worry, I’ll—”

“Are you free Saturday night?” Iwaizumi asks.

He waits as Oikawa pulls up his schedule on his phone as fast as he can and nods. “Yes, I don’t have anything then. Where—”

“Text me your address. I’ll pick you up at 7,” Iwaizumi says. “Now go home and get some sleep.”

“But—”

“If you want the date,” Iwaizumi says. “Go home and sleep.”

Oikawa smiles. “But you don’t have my number, Iwa-chan,” he says.

“I’m sure you already charmed some nurses into giving you mine,” Iwaizumi says. “Now go home.”

“Okay, okay,” Oikawa says. He’s still so tired that he gets mild vertigo when he stands up again, but it’s been weeks since he’s felt so elated.

He has the best night’s sleep since he met Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi arrives two minutes early for their date and Oikawa opens his apartment door almost as soon as Iwaizumi rings the bell.

Iwaizumi looks surprised. “You’re ready,” he says.

“Well, of course,” Oikawa says. “Did you not expect me to be? You promised me a date today.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “ I just thought you’d be the type to take longer,” he says.

“Rude, Oikawa-san is very considerate,” he says with a sniff. In fact, he spent all afternoon choosing the perfect outfit and styling his hair so he comes off adorable but not too high maintenance, and then he spent the last half hour alternately checking the time and double-checking the mirror until Iwaizumi arrived. He wants to make this the best date Iwaizumi has ever gone on.

“Oikawa-san should stop talking in the third person,” Iwaizumi says.

“But Oikawa-san is so cute when he does it,” Oikawa says, grinning.

Iwaizumi grimaces. “You’re the worst. Actual trash,” he says. “Trashykawa.”

“Rude!” Oikawa squawks. “Don’t shorten my name!”

“Trashy Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says dryly. “Better?”

“How is that better, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, reaching out to catch hold of his arm. Even apart from the disaster that was his dinner meeting with Ushijima, he can’t remember the last time he felt this excited for a date—even the pleasant ones—and they haven’t even left yet. Then again, he’s also never been made to wait so long for a date before. He doesn’t think he’s ever had to work so hard for one. Although OIkawa is usually good at separating—at least in his own mind—the difference between a business-date and a date-date, in this case, he really hopes that Iwaizumi thinks of it as a date-date because it already feels like one. Oikawa is over-the-moon happy bantering with Iwaizumi. He likes him. He likes his sense of humor even when he’s on the receiving end of it.

“Let’s go, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi says, leading the way. Oikawa thinks his eyes are a little more crinkled than usual and he looks amused.

When they leave his apartment, Oikawa expects a short walk to the nearest bus or train station depending on where Iwaizumi has decided to take him. He’s surprised when he finds a black car parked outside his apartment.

“You have a car, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, surprised.

“I needed one when I was helping my dad out,” Iwaizumi says, going around to the passenger’s side to open the door for Oikawa. He waits until Oikawa has gotten in before he shuts the door. It’s been some time since Oikawa last went on a date with someone who actually had their own car since they were expensive and there were never any parking spaces. This is the first time anyone has opened the door for Oikawa like he’s a prince in a movie. Usually, it’s Oikawa holding the doors open for people and charming them with his polite manners and good looks, and it feels incredibly refreshing to have the tables turned. He finds he really likes that tiny, gentlemanly gesture.

“What does your dad do?” Oikawa asks once Iwaizumi comes in the driver’s side.

“He was a businessman,” Iwaizumi says. “Like you.”

“Was?” Oikawa picks up on the past tense.

“He had to retire a few years ago,” Iwaizumi says. “Due to health problems.”

“Oh,” Oikawa says. “Is that why you—is that why—”

“I always wanted to be a doctor,” Iwaizumi answers as though reading Oikawa’s mind even though he hasn’t voiced the question properly. “To help people. I just occasionally did some work for my dad when he needed help when I was still in university. Driver’s licenses are expensive so I figured I may as well use it if I have to spend so much on it and got the car.”

It’s a nice car, well kept up, though not new anymore by the looks of it.

“So where are we going?” Oikawa asks, leaning back in his seat. It feels like such a long time since Oikawa has relaxed, he realizes. Even though he goes on dates often—and most of them are for business—Oikawa is always the one asking so he’s the one who has to research the right places, the best restaurants, the type of things his date would enjoy doing. It’s nice to have everything being taken care of by someone else for once.

“You’ll see,” Iwaizumi says. He seems comfortable too as he drives from the way he leans back in his seat, right arm propped against the window, and left hand on the wheel. It’s the most relaxed Oikawa has seen him so far, and he likes that look of cool confidence on Iwaizumi’s face when he’s in control. “Did you get rest?”

Oikawa nods and smiles. “I’ve been sleeping great since you agreed to go on a date with me!” he says cheerfully. It’s not a lie either—in fact, in preparation for the date, Oikawa had gotten a full eight hours of sleep last night so he could put on all the charms for Iwaizumi.

“Good. You look less like a corpse than usual,” Iwaizumi says.

“Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complains. “Oikawa-san is always sparkling.”

“I’m literally your doctor,” Iwaizumi says. “I should have taken a picture of you that first time I saw you.”

“Even when I’m sick, I’m super cute.” Oikawa pouts.

Iwaizumi breaks into a grin at that. It’s amazing the way it transforms his whole face, the humor sparkling in his eyes, the way his mouth tilts up and nose wrinkles. Oikawa actually feels his heartbeat speeding up at the sight of it, and he realizes it’s the first time he’s seen Iwaizumi smile this entire time he’s known him. “You can keep lying to yourself, but your body is honest,” Iwaizumi says.

“That sounds dirty, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teases him.

Iwaizumi gives him a sideways glance, still facing forward in his seat. “Oh, your body can’t lie about that either,” he says with a grin.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa squeals, his whole face turning red because he can’t help but think about that now. “You can’t just say that to your date!” He covers his face with his hands.

Iwaizumi laughs. “You started it—I just followed through.”

“You— _mean_ , Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, but he’s delighted to find Iwaizumi will give back as good as he gets even in casual banter.

Conversation with Iwaizumi is easy now that he’s actually talking to Oikawa. Before they even get to their destination, Oikawa finds himself telling Iwaizumi things that never come up on his usual dates from how he’d ended up in business with Kuroo right down to the way he went through a UFO phase when he was a kid.

“It figures you’re a nerd,” Iwaizumi says.

“I am probably the coolest person you know, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says dramatically. “How dare you.”

“You were probably a crybaby when you were a kid too.” Iwaizumi grins although he keeps his eyes on the road.

“I was not,” Oikawa denies even though he absolutely was. He’s a little shocked how well Iwaizumi seems to know him already.

“Yeah, because it’s not past tense—you probably still are,” Iwaizumi answers.

When he asks, Iwaizumi also tells him about himself—how he grew up in the Sendai area, how he’d played volleyball and seen a good friend get injured which led to his interest in medicine. In university, his father’s business went through a rough patch which resulted in Iwaizumi volunteering some time and getting a driver’s license so he could help out. When his father had had a heart attack a few years ago, though, he and Iwaizumi’s mother had decided an early retirement was best for him.

“How’s your dad doing now?” Oikawa asks.

“He’s much better, actually,” Iwaizumi says. “He was under a lot of stress at work, which probably contributed to the heart attack. Cardiologists said it was functioning at 30% back then, but it’s recovered to 70% now.” He glances over at Oikawa. “So take care of yourself.”

Iwaizumi pulls into their destination then—a dusty dirt parking lot bordering a small restaurant.

“Where are we?” Oikawa asks, getting out of the car. He’s been having so much fun talking to Iwaizumi that he hasn’t paid attention to where they were going. Only a few other cars are parked in the lot, though the small sign on the door says the restaurant is open.

“A restaurant I think you’ll like,” Iwaizumi says and opens the door again for Oikawa to walk through.

Oikawa feels a touch in the small of his back, just a warm hover of Iwaizumi’s broad hand, ushering him inside. It’s gone almost as soon as Oikawa feels it when Iwaizumi walks ahead to say something to the host, and he finds himself walking closer to Iwaizumi, hoping he’d do it again.

Iwaizumi has chosen a Japanese-style homey restaurant with a handful of booths and some tatami rooms that require customers to take their shoes off. The host begins leading the way to the back of the restaurant after Iwaizumi speaks to her. In fact, Oikawa is normally used to Western-style, fancy, upscale restaurants which is typically where he takes dates. For business deals, he prefers Western-style clubs as well because it tends to make clients think of their company as being international since he can show off his English skills. Occasionally, he’ll take clients out to an izakaya if that’s what they prefer. Very few people know that when it comes to Oikawa himself, he probably eats milkbread and conbini food too much and when given a choice, he prefers a homey ramen or curry to any type of Western food outside of his go-tos.

The host leads them right out the back where Oikawa can hear the sounds of the kitchen, and out into an open balcony area. It’s the first time he notices that the restaurant is situated right by a small stream, and in the center of the stream, there’s a small platform raised in the middle of the water with a low Japanese-style table and seats laid out. A set of stepping stones lead out to the platform, and candlelight the way. The host gestures to the table, allowing Iwaizumi to take the lead.

Iwaizumi walks out onto the stepping stones and raises an eyebrow until Oikawa follows him out to the platform, making sure his feet stay dry.

Strings of white lights have been strung up around the platform and Iwaizumi shucks off his shoes to sit cross-legged on one of cushion seats at the Japanese-style table.

Oikawa does the same, actually a little shocked at how beautiful it all is and the amount of thought that Iwaizumi must have put into this.

The sun has just set and as the sky dims more, the white lights and warm glow from the candles give the entire table a cozy feel. In late spring, it isn’t cold, really, and surrounded by the quiet babble of the stream and the beautiful atmosphere, Oikawa thinks this might actually be the most romantic date he’s ever been on.

“Iwa-chan,” he says, feeling shy. “This is really nice.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Glad you like it,” he says with an easy smile.

The next few hours are actually magical. The restaurant has only one specialty—Japanese home cooking, and the waiter brings them set meals with rice, fish, and an assortment of stewed vegetables. He and Iwaizumi share a small flask of sake. All in all, it’s probably one of the healthiest and most satisfying meals that Oikawa has eaten in the last couple of weeks, and by the end of the meal, he feels contented and warm, and it’s not just because of the food and alcohol.

“Iwa-chan is really nice actually,” Oikawa says, a little bit buzzed and full and drowsy.

Iwaizumi finishes pouring the last two cups of sake. “The date’s not over yet,” he says and leans across the table.

For a moment, Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi will kiss him. It surprises him a little how much he wants it. Even on the rare dates he goes on, it’s usually either to blow off steam and have fun after a long week at work, or as a means to a one-night-stand. He’s always either working to impress someone or charm them into bed, but with Iwaizumi, there isn’t any of that pressure. Maybe because Iwaizumi has seen him at his worst and doesn’t seem impressed no matter what Oikawa does, he doesn’t need to do any of the work faking his way through a date. Instead, he’s free to be himself and enjoy himself, and he likes Iwaizumi and he likes how Iwaizumi makes him feel.

But instead of kissing him, Iwaizumi just leans over to press a switch that Oikawa hadn’t noticed earlier.

The lights above their heads flicker off.

“Why did you turn the lights off?” Oikawa asks. “I’m not that drunk, but I’d rather not step in the water when we’re trying to get back to shore.”

“I’ll turn it on in a bit,” Iwaizumi says. “Look up.”

Oikawa gasps out loud when he does. The sky is full of the soft white lights of stars from light years away, filling the sky with their brilliance. Around them, there’s just the forest, the quiet, ambient sounds of the restaurant behind them, and the soft light of the moon glimmering off of the stream. Up above, Oikawa doesn’t think he’s ever seen so many stars before. He hadn’t mentioned it to Iwaizumi, but he used to love star-gazing—actually, he still does, he thinks, but he never has time for it anymore. He’s actually stunned into silence as he stares.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi says.

“I used to go star-gazing all the time as a kid,” Oikawa says. “My parents bought me a telescope for my tenth birthday.” He can remember running out to the park close by his house when he heard there would be a meteor shower and camping out all night waiting for it. He always used to go alone—he’d always known from a young age that he had to project a certain image if he wanted to be popular and well-liked, and he’d never felt comfortable inviting any of his friends into the things he truly loved. He wonders if things might have been different if he’d met Iwaizumi when he was younger.

“So why did you stop?” Iwaizumi asks over the burble of the stream.

“I just...I got so busy,” Oikawa says, still staring at the stars. “I haven’t had time to just go out and look at the stars.” He looks over at Iwaizumi and smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Iwaizumi says simply.

 

* * *

 

Later, when they finally leave the restaurant, Oikawa feels so drowsy and relaxed that he reaches for Iwaizumi’s hand as they leave. He can’t remember the last time he initiated such innocent contact with someone else. Iwaizumi stiffens but his fingers come to wrap around Oikawa’s after a moment, and Oikawa leans into him, smiling, when Iwaizumi takes care of the bill.

He opens the door for Oikawa again, and the car ride back is quiet but a comfortable sort of quiet where Oikawa is happy to just hold Iwaizumi’s hand as music plays on the radio and they go back to the city.

Iwaizumi parks in front of Oikawa’s apartment complex and gets the door for him again, walking him out to the front of the building.

Oikawa loiters outside the door, fiddling with his keys and waiting for Iwaizumi to kiss him, but it doesn’t come.

“Do you want to come up for a bit?” Oikawa asks finally when he can’t pretend he still hasn’t found his keys. He hadn’t intended for this to go in that direction—with Iwaizumi, maybe because he’s waited so long, he wants to savor this relationship. It’s been a long time since Oikawa dated someone he could really see a future with, and Iwaizumi is the only one he’s ever wanted it with so quickly and so much. He wants to take things slow because he wants to remember every moment with Iwaizumi, but if Iwaizumi wants to take things into the bedroom, Oikawa likes him enough to let him.

Iwaizumi frowns, looking conflicted for a moment, before he shakes his head. “Not on the first date,” he says finally.

Oikawa pouts. “Then a kiss,” he requests.

Iwaizumi exhales. He seems to think about it for a moment, but finally he leans in, clearly going for a quick peck, but Oikawa doesn’t even realize his eyes are sliding shut until he feels Iwaizumi’s lips on his. It’s like his body is made for Iwaizumi. Oikawa automatically opens up to him, and what should have been a chaste kiss is very suddenly not. He feels Iwaizumi’s tongue slide in, eating his mouth out, and Oikawa gasps, surprised at how good it feels like every nerve in his body is spiralling up into pleasure. He can feel Iwaizumi’s hands along his waist, tugging him closer as he kisses him, devouring, and he doesn’t even realize how far it’s gone until he feels his back hit something solid and realizes that Iwaizumi has backed him right up to the door.

Iwaizumi finally pulls back and there are spots of red on his tan skin. He licks his lips, wet and swollen, and Oikawa gaze automatically follows it. His heartbeat spikes and he feels warm all over.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispers, hoarse. His hands are fisted into Iwaizumi’s shirt, tangled in the fabric, and he can feel the hard line of Iwaizumi’s abs against his knuckles. He doesn’t want to let go. He’s never felt so effortlessly, physically connected to someone before.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, and slowly steps back, loosening his grip on Oikawa’s waist. “Good night,” he says. “Get some rest.”

He gets back in his car, giving Oikawa a quick wave.

Oikawa watches until Iwaizumi has driven away. He can barely remember how to walk after the most intense kiss of his life. He didn’t know kissing could be like that. He didn’t know he could have chemistry like that with someone. He didn’t know he could like someone so much, but Iwaizumi has managed to drag honesty out of him from the beginning. He really likes Iwaizumi. He really really likes Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa is in such a good mood that he sleeps until noon on Sunday. He gives Iwaizumi a short text thanking him for the date, and then a second one telling him how much he’d slept.

He smiles all afternoon at work and keeps glancing at his phone every few moments, waiting for a text back, even though he knows Iwaizumi’s on shift at the hospital. He’s only a little disappointed that he doesn’t get any texts back that day, but Iwaizumi’s work ethic is also one of the things Oikawa likes about him.

On Monday, he gets a call from Sugawara who tells him Iwaizumi said he liked the lights Oikawa had installed, and that Sugawara had changed his mind and wanted to give Oikawa the lighting contract.

Oikawa immediately bursts into Kuroo’s office. “I got it!” he says. “I got the Miyagi hospital lighting contract! I’m going to sign on it today. Want to come?” he asks.

“Wow, you actually want me to come on one of your contracts?” Kuroo asks with a whistle. “You’re really in a good mood.”

“It’s a big deal—if they agree to it for the urgent care wing, the next time they need lights for another area, they might call us too. Other hospitals might even ask. It’s a whole new market,” Oikawa points out. “And now when we sell those stupid lights, it’s not just a black mark from the recall.”

“Even when you scored the Karasuno deal, you didn’t invite me along,” Kuroo says suspiciously. “Why are you so happy? Spill.”

“I went on a date,” Oikawa says.

Kuroo snorts. “You go on dates all the time.”

“Not like this,” Oikawa says. Even if he’s talking about it with Kuroo, he just wants to tell someone about how amazing Iwaizumi is. “He’s really great,” he says. “Really really great.”

“That’s a lot of really’s,” Kuroo says.

“Really really _really_ great,” Oikawa answers.

“Wasn’t the last date you went on with Ushijima?” Kuroo says. “You changed your mind about him?”

“How _dare_ you,” Oikawa says. “That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard in my life!”

Kuroo shrugs. “So not Ushijima then?”

“First of all, he is strictly business only, and even then, I’m not sure it’s worth the sacrifice to my soul to have to spend time with him,” Oikawa says. “Secondly, it’s obviously Iwa-chan—Iwaizumi, the doctor from Miyagi General.”

“The guy you wanted to seduce for the contract?” Kuroo asks, eyebrows shooting up. “You really did it?”

“I didn’t!” Oikawa says, feeling his face heat up. “I mean, not seduce-seduced,” he says. “Iwa-chan just finally invited me on a date and it was the best date I’ve ever been on. He took me to this restaurant out in the countryside—”

“You hate the countryside,” Kuroo says.

“That shows how much you know,” Oikawa says. “Iwa-chan has barely known me a few weeks and he already knows me better than you. It was a japanese style one and the back had this stream with a table on it that was lit up with white lights,” Oikawa says. “The food was so good and it was so romantic,” he says. “Iwa-chan turned off the lights at the end and you could see so many stars. He took me star-gazing, Kuroo.”

Kuroo whistles. “A surefire way to Oikawa Tooru’s heart,” he says. “So you liked him that much?”

Oikawa nods. “I really really do. He’s different,” he says. “He’s not just into me because of my looks—”

“Yeah, you can say that again,” Kuroo says. “If he’d still go out with you after seeing you sick, it’s definitely not because of your looks.”

“Rude,” Oikawa shoots him a glare. “But he’s just—talking to him is so easy and he’s really cool and interesting and we’re compatible—”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up. “I thought you just said you _didn’t_ seduce him?”

“It was just a kiss,” Oikawa snaps. “You’re disgusting. I’m uninviting you to my meeting.”

“You’re loss.” Kuroo says. “So when’s your next date?”

Oikawa shrugs. “I don’t know yet. I’m waiting to hear back from him.” He smiles when he thinks about seeing Iwaizumi again. “But I’m going to the hospital anyway to sign the contract so I’ll see if I can catch him on break.”

Oikawa spends the rest of the morning and first half of the afternoon organizing the paperwork, and then heads to the hospital. On a whim, he drops into a Starbucks on the way over and picks up a cold brew coffee for Iwaizumi. He figures at this time of day, Iwaizumi will appreciate a pick-me-up, and then he can see if Iwaizumi might want to grab a quick meal with him after his shift is finished.

At the hospital, although Oikawa had intended to drop by Urgent Care to see Iwaizumi first, Iwaizumi is busy with a patient, so he decides to leave the coffee with a nurse. He borrows a marker from her and draws a little heart and his name so Iwaizumi knows who it’s from. Then he heads over to see Suga.

The acquisitions head begins gushing as soon as Oikawa comes in the door. “So tell me all about the date,” he says.

“What did Iwa-chan say about it?” Oikawa asks, pulling up a chair.

“Not much but you know how he is,” Suga says with a shrug. “He actually talked more about the lights than you, and he asked us to give you the business deal.”

Oikawa is surprised. He had hoped that Iwaizumi would talk about the date to Suga—partially because it would help cement himself into Suga’s good graces, but more now because he hoped Iwaizumi had liked it as much as he did. “He actually asked you to give me the deal?”

Suga nods. “Yeah, he said you were getting stressed because of it and it wasn’t good for your health.” He beams at Oikawa. “Which is the sweetest thing ever, isn’t it? Iwaizumi would make such a good boyfriend—if I wasn’t already dating Daichi, I’d want to date him.”

Oikawa feels warm inside just knowing that Iwaizumi was watching out for his health and actually asked Sugawara to arrange for this contract.

“Well, let’s do business first and then we can talk more,” Suga says. “I want to hear all about it.”

Oikawa nods and opens up his folder.

After an hour or so of going through the legal documents and signing things, they conclude business with promises to talk soon and hopefully arrange for a double-date.

Then Oikawa goes to find Iwaizumi again. Oikawa is lucky enough that Iwaizumi happens to be between patients this time when he comes in, and is walking down the corridor.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls.

Iwaizumi keeps walking so Oikawa shouts louder. “Iwa-chan!”

This time, Iwaizumi turns, but he doesn’t look particularly happy to see OIkawa—he’s back to his usual, grouchy, ever-present grimace. “Oikawa,” he says with a short nod.

Oikawa can’t help feeling a little disappointed that he doesn’t get a kiss or even a hug, but then, Iwaizumi is still working. “I, um, did you get my text? I really had a lot of fun on Saturday.”

“Yeah, me too,” Iwaizumi says.

“I just got the deal with Suga,” Oikawa bursts out. “Thank you, by the way,” he says. “For talking to him for me. So do you want to maybe go out to celebrate with me? Drinks are on me.”

“I can’t, I’m working tonight,” Iwaizumi says and glances down at his watch.

“Aren’t you off tonight?” Oikawa asks, feeling increasingly desperate. For some reason, things aren’t going as smoothly as he’d envisioned.

“Another doctor called in sick today so I have an extra shift,” Iwaizumi explains.

“Then—”

Just then, the nurse Oikawa had entrusted the coffee to, though, comes up to Iwaizumi with the cup.

“Iwaizumi-sensei, I have a coffee for you,” she says. “Oh, from Oikawa-san, actually,” she says, noticing Oikawa. She holds out the coffee, beads of water condensed on the plastic cup now that it’s gotten warmer, and her wet hands stain that heart that Oikawa had scribbled on the paper sleeve.

“I thought it would take longer with Suga,” Oikawa says, doing his best not to glare at the nurse. Why couldn’t she have brought it to him earlier? “You were busy when I stopped by earlier.”

Iwaizumi takes it but doesn’t seem to notice either heart or signature. “You didn’t have to,” he says and takes a deep breath. “Look, I have to go see a patient.”

“Of course! I’ll—I’ll text you later then,” Oikawa says and steps aside to let Iwaizumi go.

Oikawa hopes that it’s a one-off fluke. Iwaizumi had been so wonderful on their date, they’d clearly had chemistry, and maybe he really was just busy—maybe he’d had a tough patient at work that had put him in a surly mood. It continues, though. Iwaizumi doesn’t respond to the text Oikawa sends him later that night, telling him to rest and have a good night. He only sends an “sorry I’m busy” to the one Oikawa sends him the next day inviting him to a restaurant on Iwaizumi’s night off.

Oikawa has played this particular games many times before. Under any other circumstances, Oikawa would give it up for lost, but he genuinely really likes Iwaizumi, and he thought the feling was mutual. It was even Iwaizumi who had invited him on the date, and Iwaizumi who had asked Suga to give him the lighting contract. Even though the contract means Oikawa is constantly at the hospital, making sure the installations are going smoothly, he’s usually barely able to call out a greeting before Iwaizumi is on his way somewhere else.

Oikawa leaves him alone for a week, but when Saturday comes around again and Iwaizumi still hasn’t replied to the last message Oikawa sent him from two days ago, he decides he’s done waiting.

When he gets to the hospital, the nurses tell him that Iwaizumi is on lunch break and last seen heading toward the cafeteria. Oikawa tries not to be annoyed that Iwaizumi hadn’t told him he had free time, but as he heads over, he’s already formulating a plan—what he’ll say when he sees him, whether or not he ought to be mad at Iwaizumi or not for ignoring him for so long.

But it all comes to a screeching halt when he actually sees Iwaizumi.

The first thing Oikawa registers is Iwaizumi’s smiling, grinning at something a cute woman in scrubs is saying to him. They’re sitting across from each other at a table with empty trays, and apparently they’ve finished lunch some time ago because they’re slowly sipping at coffees. Neither appears to be in any particular hurry—Iwaizumi is leaned back in his seat, at ease in contrast to the way he’d hurried away from Oikawa two days ago. The cute nurse laughs at something Iwaizumi says and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Oikawa swallows hard.

Iwaizumi looks happy, sitting across the table from this cute girl, wasting time over coffee when he’s been telling Oikawa he’s busy.

Oikawa has never been the most rational person when his emotions get the best of him, and before he knows it, he’s marched across the room and slammed a hand down on the table between their trays.

“Iwa-chan,” he says, smiling. “Fancy seeing you here and with such a cute girl.” He flashes his smile at the girl who gives him a tentative wave and stares between the two of them. “You never introduced me to your new girlfriend.”

“Ah, I’m not—”

“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi says, interrupting the nurse.

“I—you’re the one who isn’t responding to anything!” Oikawa says. “After our date on Saturday, I thought—I thought we—”

Iwaizumi sighs and gets to his feet. “Sorry, Kawano-san, I need to talk to him,” he says. He picks up his tray and Oikawa barely contains himself as he buses it.

It takes all of Oikawa’s self control to stay silent and follow Iwaizumi up the elevator and to his office. He waits until the door is closed before he bursts out.

“I thought we were good,” Oikawa says, each one of the practiced lines flying out of his head. “I thought—our date—I thought we had a good time. I thought you liked me.” He’s a little horrified that he can feel his throat closing up and his eyes starting to fill up because the last thing he wants to do is cry in front of this heartless man. He feels sick. “Do you not like me anymore?”

Iwaizumi sighs and turns. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi exhales again. “You just wanted to go on a date with me to convince Suga to buy your lights, right?” he says. “I heard your conversation in the bathroom with whoever you were talking to.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I was mad at first, but you were trying so hard to convince me and it was stressing you out—you were going to get sick again at that rate. Those lights we tested are good equipment and we need them, so I thought why not? I’ll take you out once, let you get what you want—I even told Suga to buy those lights from you. What more do you want?”

Of all the reasons Oikawa had thought of—Iwaizumi was actually into someone else, he’d done something to make Iwaizumi not want to call him back, he hadn’t expected this. It felt like it had been an eternity since he’d said that to Kuroo, and it had been some time since Iwaizumi already agreed to test the lights. After that, he’d never once thought about dating Iwaizumi because of business again.

“Iwa—that’s not what I—I—I’m sorry,” Oikawa says.

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi says with a shrug. “You’re dedicated to your work. I wish you wouldn’t date people because of it, but I get it.” He exhales for a third time but then smiles. “Look, I’m your doctor so just take it as I did it for your health. Now the business deal is done so you can get some rest and move on.”

“No, you don’t understand—Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says. He takes a deep breath. “I admit it started that way, but then I got to know you and I really care about you. I really like you,” he says but from that small smile on Iwaizumi’s face, he can tell he doesn’t believe him.

“I already said it’s fine,” Iwaizumi says. “The equipment is good, so it’s a win-win. We got a fun date out of it, even, so you can stop pretending.”

“But you like me, don’t you?” Oikawa tries one last time. “You kissed me.”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and exhales. “That was a mistake—I shouldn’t have led you on.”

“You wanted to kiss me,” Oikawa pushes. He’s not wrong about this. Their connection is real. “You like me.”

Iwaizumi looks at him again. “I might like you,” he says. “But I can’t trust you, and I won’t date someone I can’t trust.” He looks down at his watch. “Now I really have a patient. Take care of yourself.”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa doesn’t remember going home, but he can’t get out of bed for the next few days. It’s the first time in his life he hasn’t even been able to think about work. He considers taking back the contract, going to Sugawara to explain things, but it’s already been signed and the workers are nearly done installing the lights—it would be a legal minefield to try to stop it now.

But all he can think about is that resigned look Iwaizumi had on his face as he told him the truth about the whole thing. He thinks to the way Iwaizumi smiled at him that night on the date and wonders how much of it was real. Oikawa doesn’t even have the right to be upset over this because it was his fault all along—he was the one who originally wanted to take Iwaizumi on a date to convince Sugawara to sign a business deal.

Kuroo calls on day three, asking Oikawa about some new client they have.

“I don’t care,” Oikawa says, listening to Kuroo drone on.

“What?” Kuroo asks.

“I said I don’t care. Leave me alone,” Oikawa mumbles and curls tighter in a ball on his bed. He’d only answered the call because Kuroo wouldn’t stop calling and threatened to come over if he didn’t pick up.

“Are you really Oikawa Tooru?” Kuroo asks and whistles. “What a historic moment in time— _the_ Oikawa Tooru claiming not to care about work.”

Oikawa feels a tear leak out of his eye. “Shut up and leave me alone,” he hisses. “I never want to work again.”

“Seriously, Oikawa, what happened?” Kuroo asks, sounding concerned now. “Are you okay?”

Oikawa hangs up on him because if he starts talking, he’ll start crying.

Inevitably, he gets sick the way he does when he gets overly stressed. By day five, he’s not just emotionally miserable but physically miserable too with a scratchy throat and throbbing headache and fever. He doesn’t even have the energy to throw his used tissues away in the bin, but leave them in a pile by the side of his bed.

The entire time, he only thinks about—dreams about—how things had happened with Iwaizumi. He can’t stop replaying events in his head, regretting every stupid word out of his mouth and knowing he’d screwed up what might have been the best relationship of his life. Maybe even the last relationship of his life because the way Iwaizumi is, Oikawa could really have seen himself falling in love with the doctor and spending the rest of his life with him—they were good together. He really really liked him and he’d screwed up in the most spectacular way possible.

There’s no fixing it either. Iwaizumi thinks he’s the worst person on the planet for even considering that plan, and the worst part is, Oikawa can imagine all the ways things could have gone right if he just hadn’t been so arrogant and obsessed with work. If he just hadn’t said such a stupid thing, he might really be with Iwaizumi right now—happy and in love in that alternate universe, and not miserable and sick and heartbroken in this one.

The doorbell rings on the sixth day, and then he hears the lock turning in his door.

“Yo, it’s me, just checking to see if you died yet,” Kuroo calls. Sometimes Oikawa regrets giving him a spare key although he’s forgotten his keys at home enough times that it’s gone to good use, calling Kuroo over to unlock his apartment for him.

Oikawa curls up tighter in his bed, wishing Kuroo would just go away.

He hears movement out in the hallway, and then his bedroom door is being opened. He feels the bed dip, and is fully prepared to ignore Kuroo, when he feels the blankets being pulled down off of his head.

“Leave me alone,” Oikawa mumbles and grasps his blankets as tight as his weak hands can.

“You’re sick again.”

Oikawa’s grip loosens automatically when he hears the voice, because it’s not Kuroo. When the hands tugging at the blankets pull them down, he sees Iwaizumi’s face looking down at him with a frown.

“I brought Iwaizumi-sensei over for a house call,” Kuroo says, poking his head through the door. “Since you refused to go to the hospital. Take your time, kids,” he says with a grin.

A moment later, Oikawa hears the front door shut.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks, raspy. He hates himself for wishing he had gotten out of bed, cleaned himself up, looked a little better for Iwaizumi. The doctor is dressed in casual clothes—just a T-shirt and jeans—although he still smells like hospital disinfectant so he must have come from there.

“Your partner came and told me you got sick again,” Iwaizumi says and reaches out to feel Oikawa’s forehead. “He also says you haven’t been showing up to work, and the last time you got sick, he had to bodily kick you out of the office and send you to the hospital.” He sighs, and his hand moves from Oikawa’s forehead to smooth at his cheek. “You’re an idiot,” he says, but it sounds fond.

Oikawa’s face heats up, but he has to know if he can hope or not. “I’m sorry,” he says in a small voice. He’s not sure his heart can take the rejection again, even as it stutters to life with Iwaizumi here. “I really, really like you,” he says, voice wobbling as tears begin leaking out of his eyes.

Iwaizumi sighs and smiles. “I know,” he says. “Even if you can, your body can’t lie. You really do get sick when you get stressed, huh.”

Oikawa struggles upright in the mess of gross, sweaty pajamas and sheets. He feels dizzy from the sudden movement and days of barely eating. “Then let’s start over,” he says. “Please,” he says, wiping his face and trying to put a smile on. “Just give me another chance. I’ll prove you can trust me.”

“Tempting offer,” Iwaizumi says, helping prop Oikawa’s pillows behind him, even though Oikawa just wants to lean in to Iwaizumi. “But no thanks.”

Oikawa’s skin tingles and he’s still sweating out his fever. He’s never felt so helpless before.

“I mean, we don’t have to start over,” Iwaizumi says quickly, reading his expression correctly. “This is fine. We’re fine.” He smiles, lopsided, at Oikawa. “Especially if you like me enough that you’ll get sick from rejection.”

“You’re embarrassing, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gives in and reaches out for Iwaizumi, feeling his tears bubble over once again but this time from sheer relief.

“You deserve a little embarrassment,” Iwaizumi says, but he meets Oikawa halfway, and holds him tight. Oikawa knows he’s making a mess on Iwaizumi, but he can also feel Iwaizumi’s rumbling laugh and the big hands stroking down his back.

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, and takes another deep breath. “Does this mean we’re dating?” he asks. He hold on tighter when Iwaizumi tries to pull back. He doesn’t think he can handle looking at Iwaizumi’s face if he says no.

“This means we’re dating,” Iwaizumi confirms.

Oikawa lets him pull back this time, and like Iwaizumi knows what he wants, he shifts Oikawa over until he’s lying down next to him on the bed, and pulls him close again. Oikawa takes one last big, shuddering breath. “Iwa-chan,” he says. “Will you stay with me tonight?” he asks even though it’s already clear Iwaizumi has every intention of staying. He feels suddenly, bone-deep exhausted.

Iwaizumi lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh but he’s smiling. “Since I’m your doctor, I guess I should make sure you’re being taken care of,” he agrees. “So go to sleep.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, sleepily. “Will you kiss me?” He yawns.

“No, you’re disgusting right now,” Iwaizumi says.

“Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says.

But despite Iwaizumi’s denial, he presses a kiss to Oikawa’s sweaty forehead and shifts so they’re in a more comfortable position. “Go to sleep,” Iwaizumi says. “Your body is telling you that you need it.”

Oikawa snuggles down into Iwaizumi’s arms. “Every part of me is just telling me I need you.” And it’s not lying, because breathing in Iwaizumi’s scent and wrapped up in him, Oikawa finally, finally feels better.

 


End file.
